The One Who Cares
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: You would think that your best friend would care about you. You would never expect for them to hate you. But people do care, it's just not them. There he is, the one who cares. R&R.


**I was orginally not going to post this. But my friend was telling me I should. So I figured why not? What do I have to lose?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine XD.**

* * *

"Should I wear the purple or blue one?" Ino Yamanka was debating on what outfit to wear to a party that is tonight. She asked her friend since childhood, Sakura. Ino was the outspoken one. The one that goes to all the parties, gets all the hottest guys, and gets voted as prom queen. She is also considered a bomb shell, with her deep blue eyes and long, blond hair.

But Sakura was beautiful in her own way. Her hair was long, but it was also unique. How many girls do you know with naturally pink hair? And her green eyes that always sparkle makes her even better. Sakura doesn't talk at all. She uses hand gestures when communicating with people. But she always manages to put a smile on everyone faces.

Sakura pointed to the blue dress. "Okay, thanks a bunch!! I heard, Sasuke is going to be there. So I have to look absolutely perfect." Ino was rushing around her room applying all kinds of make up. Sakura doesn't use any make up, her skin is all naturally flawless. She believes it's because she does good deeds, Ino thinks it's just because she's one of the "lucky" ones.

Ino came back, finally looking like she is ready to leave. The strapless blue dress was a perfect fit on Ino's body. "Wow, I look fabulous." She says smiling at herself in the mirror. Sakura nodded and left the room. "I'm sorry you can't go." Ino says half-sympathetically. It doesn't bother Sakura one bit, she knows her place at school, and it's not with the popular kids.

* * *

She watched as her best friend got in her purple car and drove off. She felt a tinge of sadness, but then brushed it off. The city was bustling with all kinds of bright characters. Hustlers, dealers, business men/women, rich kids, poor kids, skaters, goths. Everyone had there place, except her. But it didn't bother her. Nothing really bothers her.

She was walking until she accidentally bumped into someone. She was scared that it might be the kind of person that would do something horrible to her. But it wasn't. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the guy that every girl wants to be with.

"I'm sorry." He helped her up. "Oh, I know you, your Sakura, Ino's friend." That was commonly who she was refered to as, Ino's friend. She nodded her head in response. "So are you going to Kin's party tonight?" She shook her head no. "Why not."

She shrugged. _**I didn't get invited. **_She answered in sign language.

Sasuke understood sign language. "Can't you talk?"

She shrugged again. _**It's not like I have anything important to say.**_

"I'm pretty sure someone like you has a lot of important things to say." She nodded. "I'll catch you later okay." She waved bye and they went there separate ways.

* * *

Sakura sits by Ino at lunch. Along with those two are Karin, Ami, and Temari. Sakura didn't personally like the three, fore they were always mean to people, including her. On some days Ino would stick up for her, on others she would be one of the ones ridiculing her so called best friend. But, like most things, Sakura doesn't let it get to her.

She is a fragile person, someone who needs to be handled with care, not being taken advantage of. Most of the conversations held at the table excluded her. She wasn't popular enough to be seen in public with them. Like a leper, or an embarrassment to their clique. Someone they want to throw under a rug. But she always thought, that if Ino hated her that bad, then she would tell her they aren't friends any more.

But she has way too much faith in her friend. She isn't aware of what goes on in Ino's mind, and neither is the other three. For fear that they might turn on her and tell Sakura everything.

Deep down Ino hates Sakura. She hates how her soft spoken nature compliments her delicate beauty. But more importantly, she hates it when guys come up to her asking if Sakura was going to be at any parties. Ino knows that in reality, Sakura is more popular that her. She glared at the pinkette who was looking out the window, studying the gentle flow of life.

Sakura got up from the table, she wanted to see this first hand. No windows filtering out all the beauty. She didn't realize that all eyes were on her. People were wondering how she still has the innocent look with a body like hers. Ino was glaring at her.

"We definitely need to bring her to a party." Ami wasn't all that mean to Sakura, she only said an occasional rude comment to keep up appearances. Temari seemed to agree with Ami.

"No. Way. In. Hell" Ino spat venomously. It was at this point all three girls were aware of Ino's jealousy. Ino got up and stormed out of the lunch room. The three girls exchanged glances.

"I'm officially hating Ino." Karin said. The other girls agreed.

* * *

Sakura sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. She often did this whenever she didn't really feel like hearing about girls who threw up after having a whole bunch of drinks or what somebody wore that was out of season. She hugged her knees, feeling a bit cold and she forgot her jacket.

"Y'know you can get a cold out here without a jacket." That familiar voice that warmed her soul said.

_**I know.**_ He took off his jacket and offered it to her. She shook her head, **_If I take it, then you'll get sick!!_**

"I'll be alright." He reassured her. She frowned skeptically. He smirk and lifted her onto his lap, and covered them both up. A blush crept across her cheeks. "There, better?" She nodded her head yes. "I'd love to hear your voice." He says.

_**I don't think you would want to.**_

"I do." He says tickling her sides making her giggle. It melted his heart to hear that sound.

She bit her lip thinking of what to say. "Are you happy?" She asked referring to him being out here with her and just now getting to hear her talk. This was the first time she has talked since she was three.

"Yeah, I am." Held her close as a breeze rolled by. "You have a lovely voice." He whispered.

"Thank you." She replied. They didn't know they were being watched. Ino's heart beat faster with rage. Thoughts of why the hottest guy in school would be hanging with the least hottest girl in school shot across her head. _Maybe he's just using her to get to me. _Or, _maybe it's a bet that he can get her to go out with him by like the end of the week. _What she saw couldn't have been real, there's no way.

* * *

Ino was waiting for her quiet friend at the mall that weekend. The prom is just around the corner and Ino's is a prom queen nominee. Ino or anyone for that matter can spot Sakura from several miles away.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" Ino asked, all she got in response was a nod. "You know I have never heard you talk before. Why is that?" Sakura shrugged. Ino sighed. "Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but you know Sasuke right?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, he has a girlfriend and likes to cheat on her with other girls from school."

_**That's not true Ino.**_

"Yes it is! At the party that you didn't go to-" Sakura's expression changed to being pissed off, she made it sound like Sakura goes to all the parties. "-He was dancing with his girlfriend then a few minutes later he was making out with some other chick."

_**Ino if you're going to lie, lie correctly. **_Sakura gestured.

"Fine then do you want the truth!?!?!?!" She shouted.

_**That would be nice for once.**_

"I can't stand you. I have no idea what guys see in you, I mean you're not pretty and you most certainly don't have the social status. Oh and the reason Sasuke is even hanging with a pathetic bitch like you is because he wants to get in your pants." She finished. Sakura soaked all that up and left. Not a tear had fallen out of her eyes until she got home.

* * *

Her heart is broken. She thought she had found someone who might have actually care about her. She thought that Ino would always be her friend. But she was wrong. She was wrong and it hurt. So much that she wasn't going to go back to school until prom season is over.

How could she have been so stupid? She only believes the good in people. How could she have not known all this time, her "closest" friend was her worst enemy?

* * *

A lot of girls from school saw and heard what happened. And none of them were happy to see and hear it either.

"You know what pig, just because someone is a lot more prettier than you doesn't give you the right to say shit like that." Tayuya said.

"Yeah, is it her fault that you're just a bitch?" Karin said.

"I wish she would have never trusted someone like you." Hinata said. It was obvious that they all felt bad for Sakura. But did Ino care, no. She didn't. She was happy that she didn't have to worry about Sakura anymore.

* * *

That happiness soon turned sour when she got to school on Monday. All the attention was on her, but it's not the kind of attention she wanted. At lunch she went to go sit at her usual spot. For some reason she was expecting to see Sakura there, but she didn't. It was Karin, Temari, and Ami.

"I'm sorry we don't allow cold hearted, jealous bitches at our table." Karin said crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Ino act as if she didn't do anything.

"You know what were talking about." Ami said. "Leave now."

Ino got up. "Fine. I didn't want to sit here anyway." The girls rolled their eyes and felt happy that the pig bitch is gone. But they were still worried about Sakura. She hasn't showed up to school. They were hoping she was alive and okay.

* * *

The tears finally had stopped. She knows that people like her shouldn't have been friends with people like Ino anyways. Tonight is prom night. She smiled thinking about all the people who would be looking so perfect in the dress or suits. She didn't have a dress, but she decided she was going. She put on the jacket Sasuke had given her and left.

The night sky was perfect. The stars were shining at their brightest. Which made her feel a lot better.

It was divided the way dances are divided when you first get there. But luckily someone brought the alcohol to spike the punch. So it soon mixed together. The council decided that now is a good chance to announce the prom royalty.

"Okay can I have everyone's attention?" A girl asked meekly. Everyone groaned because it was starting get fun. "Okay, we're glad that everyone is enjoying themselves tonight."

Sakura walked in when everyone's attention was on the girl. She was happy, she didn't really want to stand there with all the people looking at her. But she did catch Sasuke's attention.

They stood there for a moment, before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am now."

"I heard what Ino said. You know that I would never use you like that, right?"

Her eyes started to water. "I know." He bent down and captured her lips in a sweet, soft, romantic kiss. She kissed with just as much force. The spotlight was on them, because Sasuke had been chosen as prom king. The people around them were clapping, happy to see them together. They broke away for air. "Aren't you going up there?" She asked.

"Nope. I already have my queen." He smirked and together they walked hand in hand out of the school.

* * *

**The End. Review please ^_^**


End file.
